Cylinders for transporting compressed gas such as oxygen, nitrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide, to name but a few, may come in small to medium sizes and are frequently transported in pairs by hand cart to and from their point of use.
The pressure control valve and access tubing are usually screwed on to a valve fitting, located on the necked end of the cylinder, at the point of use, and the cylinders, frequently in the size range four and one half inches diameter to nine inches diameter are stood upright on their base.
Transportation of the cylinders, which may each weigh as much as about 270 pounds is generally effected by two-wheeled hand truck. In order to insert the base plate or step portion of the truck beneath the cylinders, it is first necessary to move the cylinders away from the wall of their work station, in order to enable them to be tilted rearwardly on their base, for insertion of the truck base plate or step therebeneath.
Such removal and manipulation is characteristically effected using the neck of the cylinder, and frequently the cylinder control valve, for maximum convenience and control, frequently to the detriment of the control valve.
Also, in removing the cylinders, whether full or empty from off the truck step, for stacking on a truck, or for use at a work station, the hands of the operator are in jeapardy when carrying out the operation in close quarters, due to the need to support the bottles from behind as they are tipped forward and slid off from the step.
It will further be recognized that careless handling of the cylinders presents the likelihood of damage to the cylinders and more particularly the shut-off valves, and even an outside possibility of gas leakage or cylinder rupture.